


Escape Route

by Fallen_am_i



Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_am_i/pseuds/Fallen_am_i





	Escape Route

  Title: Escape Route  
Chapters: Oneshot  
Author: [](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fallen-am-i.livejournal.com/) **fallen_am_i**     
Genre: Fluff, Romace slightly  
Warnings:An anxious Saga T-T  
Rating: PG-13   
Pairing: Tora x Saga  
Synopsis: Saga is stressed and tired of everything, and he asks only of one thing...   
Disclaimer: I own the story only...  
Coments: A big thank you to [](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/profile)[ **themikachu**](http://themikachu.livejournal.com/)  for beta reading :3

 

 

**Escape Route**

 

His cell phone rang for the fifth time that last hour. It was vibrating like mad on the nightstand, moving closer to the edge of the furniture. The song he had for ring tone had played five, six, seven times in a row. It was so disturbing, listening to it again and again, although he loved it. But even his irritation and anger wouldn’t be enough to make him pick it up. No. He had told Nao that he would go **nowhere** that night, company dinner or not. He had the right to spend some time alone, away from anything that had to do with work. It was obvious that their band leader and good friend was worried about him, as all the others too, and Saga couldn’t blame them for that. It had been some days now that he didn’t want to see or talk to anyone. The only thing he wanted for the moment was to be by himself and think. Just think.

 

The ringing stopped. _Finally_ , he thought, as he let a sigh of relief. Finally they understood that he wouldn’t be convinced this time. He spread his hands and legs all over the bed lazily, sank his head deeper into the pillow. The faint moonlight was sliding inside the room by the window, touching everything gently. Saga loved the full moon. Usually, at clear nights like this, he would lie down on his house’s terrace watching it up in the sky; so magical and beautiful. Sacred. He would let the light fall upon his pale skin, making it almost glow. But tonight he was covered by a thick blanket, from head to toes. Tonight, even the moonlight was just an intruder… He let his eyes travel to his red bass, leaning on the floor. His precious friend for years now, his partner. The only thing that was making him happy, now was stressing him out. Music. He turned his eyes away from it, pouting.

 

A loud curse escaped his well shaped lips as the phone started ringing again, this time falling on the floor with a loud thud.

 

“That Nao! He never knows when to stop!“

 

A slender hand snuck out of the blanket, blindly patting the ground. After some searching, it spotted the still vibrating object, took it and retrieved back in it’s dark and warm hideout.  
  
 

“What the hell Nao! I told you it’s a **no** for tonight!“ Saga started complaining as soon as he picked the call up, without checking the ID. “Tell them I am ill or something!“

 

“Well, you _could_ be, after so many days locked inside there…“

 

Saga’s jaw dropped. That was not Nao. That low, calm voice that always sent shivers down his neck, belonged to one and only one person.

 

“T-Tora?“ He almost screamed the other man’s name, making him chuckle from the other side of the line.

 

“Open your door~“

 

“… Huh?“ Saga scratched his head in confusion .

 

“Your door, you dork!“ Tora teased him. At the same time, the doorbell rang. Saga’s chocolate eyes widened in surprise, focusing on the locked door.

 

“Tora? Is that you?“ Saga was still suspicious. This scene reminded him of some thrillers he had seen, and in all of them the poor guy in the house ended up being killed in the worst possible way… He shrugged. No. He obviously didn’t want something like that to happen…

 

“I am tired of standing out here~“ Tora’s voice started sounding impatient.

 

“O-Ok!” Saga hung up and slowly walked out of the room to his hall, reaching the door. His fingers swiftly slid the key inside the lock and he took a large breath as he opened the door for his friend.

 

“Look, I already told Nao I won’t come today… I need to stay alo-Hey! Are you listening to me?”

 

He watched in shock as Tora barged into his house and marched to Saga’s room, without even glancing at him. Saga banged the door hard behind him and ran inside to find the older man searching for something in his wardrobe. Tora was holding a pair of jeans and he was about to choose a black T-shirt from Saga’s clothes.

 

“These will do…” Tora spoke to himself as he checked again on the clothes in his hands. And then a mad Saga stood in front of him, closing the closet shut and leaning on it. And boy he was angry!

 

“What the hell is this?” His voice echoed loudly in the silent room, shaky and out of control.

 

“Uhh… Clothes?” Tora raised a brow as he answered bluntly.

 

“Why can’t you understand guys!” Saga violently grabbed the clothes from Tora’s lap and threw them on his desk’s chair. He knew that as a band they needed him at that damn dinner but that was just too much! Ignoring the surprised tiger, he fell with a loud thud back on the mattress, burying his face on the sheets and blankets.

 

“I just want to relax!” He mumbled from his hideout, his voice sounding like he was munching something.

 

Tora let a low laugh as he watched the bassist’s back and feet, moving nervously up and down. He shook his head. Saga could be such a kid when he was not in the mood. A wide grin was formed on the guitarist’s lips as the other man rolled to the side, to make space for him on the bed. After some steps and many shifting sounds, Tora was lying next to Saga on his back, his hands resting comfortably under his head. Silence fell upon them, as both of them refused to speak first. Tora was waiting patiently, watching blankly at the white ceiling and Saga was putting the words he wanted to say in order.

 

‘I had one again this morning…” The bassist finally spoke with a sad tone. “Panic

attack…”

 

Tora didn’t say a thing. All of them had noticed that Saga was not his old self lately. His eyes weren’t sparing anymore and his beautiful sight had become rare to see. His energy was lost and his hands had lost that magic touch, that used to make his bass perform miracles. It was a really hard period for all of them; so many lives, a new single and an album right after that. So much hard work and stress… All of them had moments of pressure, and they always overcame them eventually. But this time Saga was stuck, drowning in his duties and needs, and that made him nervous. He would stress over the smallest things… Tora closed his eyes. He remembered that day like it was yesterday. The day Saga had his first panic attack in front of all of them, at a rehearsal. His frail body was trembling as his lungs were begging for air. His wide in terror eyes were pleading for help, pleading to make it stop. Then he and Nao dragged the struggling bassist outside and let him sit on the ground. The open sky and cold air helped him to calm down and gain his breath back slowly. Tora would never forget that image, Saga closing his eyes in relief as more and more oxygen was sliding in his body…

 

“Our schedules will be lighter from now on; Nao took care of it…” Tora’s voice sounded in a warm tone, trying to make his friend and band mate feel better.

 

“It’s all about work lately...” Saga pouted. “We don’t have time for anything else! A movie, a drink, a coffee, nothing...” He rolled on his back, now facing the ceiling as Tora was. He turned to face the man beside him.

 

“I know that I’ll find my rhythm soon, but for now I’m lost… I feel tired, Tora… And I…”

 

He stopped, letting a deep sigh out. Tora turned to look at those brown eyes, which were asking for help. That was his weak spot. Saga’s beautiful, expressive eyes, that could enslave the tiger’s heart with just one glance. And then he would do anything to see those eyes happy.

 

“You what?” The taller man asked back softly.

 

The bassist gulped and focused again on the ceiling. Tora was making him nervous.

 

“I want to forget everything for just a tiny bit.” He raised his hand up and stretched it, trying to reach up there, where he couldn’t.

 

“Routine, work, stress… I want to escape from all of that, even if it is for some mere moments…”

 

Tora closed his eyes in thought. A smiled was formed across his lips when he opened them again. Saga was lost in his own world to pay attention to the guitarist, when the latter stood up. His mind was traveling far away, imagining things he wanted to do or feel. Things he missed. He came back in reality only when he felt a pile of clothes falling on his face.

 

“Hey, what the- You~!!! ” He jumped up, shouting in fear, making Tora laugh even harder with him. “You and your stupid pranks!”

 

Tora coughed many times till he was able to breathe and speak normally again. That pout on Saga’s face was so cute and funny at the same time, the guitarist didn’t know what was better to do, hug the guy or burst laughing again. He fought to suppress his laughs and tried to calm down as he showed Saga the hall.

 

“I’ll be there; you go and dress yourself up, ok?”

 

Saga shook his head in desperation.

 

“I told you I am not going anywhere tonight!” He tossed the clothes on the bed and took a defensive stance, crossing his hands on his lap. Tora chuckled.

 

“Stop playing hard because you won’t win this time, Sagacchi… Go dress up, you have five minutes!”

 

And with that, he started walking out of the room when Saga’s words stopped him.

 

“Seriously now? Are you playing the boss?” The bassist raised a brow and smirked in a teasing manner.

 

“Well… Yeah…” Tora nodded and smiled back to the brunette the same way. Both of Saga’s eyebrows were raised in surprise.

 

“And… What if I refuse to obey you… Tora-sama?” Saga choked a chuckle as he called his friend that, the title was so funny for his band mate. Tora ignored the irony in his voice and moved a hand to his chin, as if he was thinking seriously about it.

 

“I can always take you with me in your… sleepwear...” He glanced at Saga’s tight white T-shirt and boxers, shrugging his shoulders. “Or…” A wide, evil grin appeared on the guitarists lips. “How about I dress you up instead…”

 

Saga felt his whole body setting on fire as he took the T-shirt in his hands. His throat was dried out instantly, and he couldn’t calm down. He couldn’t raise his eyes to face the guitarist; he was even surprised that those two words could be still shouted by his mouth.

 

“Hall… **NOW**!!!”

 

Tora couldn’t hold back his laughter anymore. It echoed loud all around the house, making Saga nervous and red as he stepped out of the room.

 

“And _**shut up**_!” Saga’s angry voice reached his ears.

 

Saga grabbed his sleep T-shirt by the hem and pulled it off. He let his head rest between his arms as the cold air calmed down his heated body. The soft breeze was making him shiver, as Tora’s words also did moments ago. Why was it always like that? Tora would always turn his world upside-down. Even if he hated doing something, the dark-haired guitarist could persuade him to do it. What was wrong with himself? Was he that weak? Or was there more to it?

 

Saga knew the answer to his inner questions but he didn’t lose any more time on thinking. Lately he’d been thinking too much, and that was making his stress worse. He stood up in determination and put on his jeans and T-shirt. By his will or not, Tora won again over him, and once again Saga did what the other wanted. After a quick glance on the mirror he left the room, finding the taller man leaned on the wall.

 

“Satisfied now?” The bassist pouted.

 

The guitarist smiled at him but Saga struggled to ignore him. Him and the shiver in his stomach. Before the shorter man could realize what was happening, Tora grabbed him by his hand and drove him out of his apartment. Poor Saga was more than shocked but he couldn’t find any way to react anymore. No matter how hard he resisted to this warm hand, it was just gripping his own thin hand tighter, keeping it warm in the windy atmosphere. Saga bit his lip in anger. Yes, he was angry with Tora and Nao and the others who were forcing him do something he didn’t want to!

 

“I still can’t believe that!” He almost shouted, mostly to himself as he slid inside the car, next to the guitarist. “I opened my heart to you minutes ago and you just care for that stupid dinner! I have great friends, huh?”

 

Disappointed, he turned his head to look outside the window, missing Tora’s amused grin. He kept looking at the cars passing by them, the stores, the tall buildings. Everything moving so fast before his eyes, traffic lights and trees. The streetlights forming a united line as the car run on the road. The bright sign of a classy restaurant…

 

“Hey!” Saga warned as the care left that certain restaurant far behind them, becoming smaller and smaller in his eyes. “Wasn’t that the restaurant we were supposed to dine at tonight?”

 

No answer.

 

“Are we going to pick anyone up? Nao will get mad if we are late…” He started patting his thin fingers on the car’s window while waiting for an answer. But he got only silence back. Saga lost his patience.

 

“Tora~” He growled as he turned to face the guitarist. The dark-haired man was focused on the road and his driving, but it was here, a sign betraying that something was wrong. An enigmatic grin, so wide that two lines of white teeth were showing off. Saga gulped. A weight of many kilos fell on his chest suddenly. A weight called fear and stress.

  
“To-Tora?”

 

“Do you still think that Nao sent me to get you?” Tora chuckled lightly at the sight of a wide mouthed Saga. “Nao cancelled the dinner for tomorrow. If you had picked your phone up, you would have known that much…”

 

Saga nodded in agreement as many thoughts were displaying in his mind. So, Nao did listen to him and he was not the one who sent Tora to take him out… Than meant that Tora came on his own… and that showed the man’s care for him… Saga felt his ears on fire as his brain kept functioning, working on the information he had. And it was leading to a path Saga was afraid to think for the moment. There’s not way Tora would feel like that... His nose took a light hue of red, the first clue that Saga was getting all shy and embarrassed.

 

“OK…” The brunette finally mumbled, lost in his thoughts. “The dinner was cancelled and I am happy for that… But what is all this then, Tora?” His nervous fingers pointed at the car and themselves. Tora turned away from the road for just some moments, enough to lock his gaze deep into Saga’s eyes. The bassist felt a pinch in his heart, it was like the older man was watching right through him.

 

“ _Kidnapping_ …”

 

A word. One single word that made Saga’s hands tremble and his eyes open wide. It’s sound created a wave that invaded his ears and moved through all of his body. It ran through his veins, becoming one with his hot blood and reached his heart. It pierced through it, making it skip a beat. It ran in his lungs, making them beg for more oxygen. He gasped.

 

Saga couldn’t move. His body wouldn’t obey him. His eyes were locked on Tora, who was focusing again on the road but he was smiling softly back at him. The man who gave him the only thing he wanted, without even asking him about it. Appreciation was shining in those brown eyes, along with some bits of guilt; after all, he did curse Tora a lot that night… And there was another feeling too, the one that had always been there as long as he knew the taller man but he never expressed it…

 

The car slowed down and eventually stopped in front of a crossroad. The traffic light was red so they had to wait. Only then Tora allowed himself to stare at the brunette again. His eyes were so gentle and his features so soft, reassuring the younger man silently that there was no need for thanking.

 

“Come on, Sagacchi” He whispered quietly, afraid of breaking the sacred silence between them. “Choose your escape route…”

 

Saga leaned back on his seat. “I don’t care about the place, I just want to have a better view of the moon than that of my terrace…” A smile betrayed his feelings. He had so many of them at that moment, fighting over in his head. He wanted to show his friend how much he appreciated all that, his care and affection about him. Feelings strong, drowning him before he could even spell a word.

 

Tora chuckled as he obeyed Saga’s random instructions. They would turn to the right first and then wherever Saga would choose, until they found a place that would satisfy the bassist’s desires. The only thing keeping them away from their plan was the traffic light, still red for more than the normal time.

 

“Is that thing broken or what?” The guitarist wondered as he was waiting impatiently to move away from there. He was bored waiting there. But something came to take him out of this boring state. Saga’s shadow, as he suddenly grabbed the other man, decreasing the distance between them to zero. He couldn’t hold his feelings back anymore as a kiss was placed on Tora’s numb lips, chaste and soft. It lasted for a few moments, but it was expressing everything Saga was unable to say. He couldn’t care for anything else, and it felt so nice… Until he realized what he was doing. He pulled back, stopping the kiss violently as a river of excuses started flowing out of his mouth. Tora couldn’t understand what was happening exactly, but he knew how he felt, and he wanted to feel like that again. Ignoring Saga’s lame and awkward talking, he forced his lips on the bassist’s again, and this time the kiss deepened instantly, showing every hidden desire that both of them had for a long time… And it was indeed great, making their heads dizzy and their ears ring as they were enjoying each other’s taste…

 

Or was it cars beeping?

 

They parted again and looked back, this time disturbed. The cars behind were beeping madly at them. Saga looked out of the window and realized what was wrong.

 

“Tora, the light is green!” He informed quickly with a shy tone. Tora merely laughed at the other man, turning the key to the engine to move on. That damn light surely cut them off at an interesting part but they could always continue later…

__  
“Let’s escape for a while, Sagacchi…” Tora’s low, promising voice sent a smile to Saga’s lips as the car moved along the road, wherever that road would lead them…  
  


_*****_

_  
_

_Tadaaaaaa I am still alive xD Well,that's an oneshot i wrote a week ago but i didn't know if i would post it or not... I was so stressed the 2 weeks that passed and my mood was really bad...I was really stressed,maybe as Saga in the story was,and the only thing i wanted was to escape a bit from the things that were drowning me...Well i couldn't escape,so i decided to write it down instead...The good thing is that things are getting better and better... :)_

_Comments are allways apreciated... :3_

 

 


End file.
